Typical mobile communications devices include applications or services that must maintain up-to-date routing information and service parameters in order to stay in communication with a wireless service provider. However, if a service provider attempts to update every subscribed device with push-based over-the-air (OTA) provisioning packets each time routing or provisioning information for a particular service is changed, there is a potential to flood the network.
In accordance with the teachings described herein, systems and methods are provided for providing demand-based provisioning for a mobile communication device. A provisioning server may be used to receive a provisioning update request from the mobile communication device and in response to the provisioning update request transmit a service update data message to the mobile communication device. The service update data message may include service information for the mobile communication device that is received by the provisioning server from at least one of a plurality of service providers. The mobile communication device may be operable to detect a triggering event and transmit the provisioning update request to the provisioning server in response to the triggering event.